The Kalos Adventures
by Ruby Sapphire Emerald
Summary: RSE, Lyra, and Roy, 3 15-year old children set out on an adventure in the Kalos region, with all the Pokemon friends.
1. The Journey Begains

**Hello everybody it's Ruby Sapphire Emerald here with a brand new story, and a brand new adventure in Kalos, The Kalos Adventures! I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

One normal day RSE, a 15-year old boy with blond hair in the shape of a U, woke up and knew this was going to be the day he gets his first Pokémon. RSE got dressed in a green shirt and some blue pants and went down stairs, said hi to his mom and told her he was leaving. RSE ran over to his best friend Roy's house and knocked on the front door. Soon came a 15-year old boy with messy red hair, named Roy all sleepy looking and in his Typhlosion PJ's."Roy, today is the day we get our Pokémon" RSE said excited. "Maybe you could have called me so I wouldn't have to get out of bed so early" Roy said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside. And stop being all moody", said RSE "Maybe if you got me up later than this", yelled Roy. "Stop yelling. You don't have to wake up the whole world. Just get dressed. I'll wait." RSE waited outside while Roy got dressed. When Roy was ready he came out wearing a red shirt that said Typhlosions rule and red pants. "Hey Roy, why all the red" RSE asked in confusion? "I like Fire types. Is there a problem with that" said Roy a bit annoyed? "Well I like Psychic types, but you don't see me wearing purple do you?" "Let's just go to Lyra's house now, OK"? So RSE and Roy both went to their other best friends house, Lyra. When they knocked on the door Lyra's mom came. "Why hello RSE and Roy. If you're looking for Lyra she already went to Aquacorde town" Lyra's mom said pointing in the direction. "Thanks a lot" RSE said. Then he faced Roy. "Roy, last one to the next town is a rotten Eggacute". "I don't want to be the Eggacute again", said Roy unhappily. At Aquacorde town, RSE and Roy saw their friend, Lyra a 15-year old girl with blue hair and a pink skirt on holding a case that had 3 Pokeballs in it. "Hey you two. What took you so long to get here?", said Lyra. "Roy slept in again and yelled", said RSE. "I did here it while waiting for you", said Lyra glaring at Roy. "Any way I got the Pokémon right here". "I chose Fennekin already". "Then I choose Chespin", said RSE. "Hey, why do I get to pick last?", yelled Roy angrily! "You're lucky I wanted Froakie." "So we have our Pokémon, lets give them a name". "Fine by me", said RSE and Lyra. So RSE, Lyra, and Roy gave there Pokémon nick-names. For Chespin Spiky, for Froakie Tidal Wave, and for Fennekin Stick. "Now that we gave our Pokémon names, let's go to Route 2", RSE said. RSE, Roy, and Lyra went to Route 2. "How are we going to get pass the tall grass", said Lyra? "Easy. All you have to do is run from every battle", said RSE. RSE walked in the grass and a wild Fletchling appeared. Go Spiky, use tackle. The wild Fletchling took 20 damage. The wild Fletchling used tackle. Spiky took 10 damage. RSE used a Pokeball. RSE caught a Fletchling . "I think I'll call you Blaizer" said RSE. "What happened to run every battle", said Roy looking annoyed. "Heh heh", said RSE. "It was special". "Hey you three I challenge you to a battle..."

* * *

**Wow who could that trainer be?**

**And I'm going to say the RSE in this story is not the same RSE in all my other stories!**

**So see you in awhile Mega-Mawile.**


	2. The Lost Cyndaquil

**And we are back to the story. So this time Roy catches a Pokémon! Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

"Huh," said RSE as he turned around to find a trainer. "What are you three waiting for? Bring out your Pokémon. Me and my Rattata are waiting," said the kid. "Ok, you asked for it," said RSE. "Go Spiky." "Go Stick," said Lyra. "Go Tidal Wave," said Roy. "Go Rattata," said Youngster Joey. "Rattata, scratch." Spiky, Stick and Tidal Wave took 10 damage each. "Ember, Bubble, Vine Whip!" said Lyra, RSE, and Roy at the same time. The foes Rattata fainted. "My Rattata, aw well I guess you win. Here's your prize money," said Y.J. RSE, Roy, and Lyra received $300 Poke."$300 Poke, we're rich!" said RSE. "300 Poke isn't a lot RSE," said Roy shaking his head. "Now that we beat Youngster Joey, lets go into Santalune Forest." RSE, Lyra, and Roy went to the Santalune Forest entrance and made there way through. At the exit they were stopped by a fire that zoomed right passed them really fast. "What was that?" said Lyra. RSE took out his Pokedex and identified the Pokémon. _"Cyndaquil the Flame Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil poof up there flames when_ _they feel threatened," _said the Pokedex. "Cyndaquil!" Blurted out Roy as loud as he could. "I always wanted to catch one of those Pokémon!" "Let me guess, you want a Typhlosion," said RSE with a smile on his face. "RSE please just let me catch it," said Roy begging. "Not in a million years kid," said a mysterious voice. "That Pokémon is our target." RSE and Lyra turned around while Roy was still looking at the Cyndaquil in awe. RSE and Lyra saw two Pokémon hunters with their Golbat. "I heard about you two on the news," said RSE. "Awe, looks like we're famous bro," said the first hunter. "We're going to get a Cyndaquil and have fame," said the other hunter. "You won't be catching any Pokémon today!" said Roy. "Go Tidal Wave." "We should help," said Lyra. But before Lyra could reach her Pokémon RSE stopped her and said "No need to do that. I think Roy can do this battle on his own." "Thanks RSE for believing in me," said Roy putting a thumb up. "But the battle's two vs. one. So that's a problem." Then suddenly, Cyndaquil jumped in and wanted to battle. "Cyndaquil you really want to battle?" said Roy unsure. Cyndaquil nodded. "Well OK," said Roy. "Go Tidal Wave and Cyndaquil." "Go Golbat," said the hunters. "Tidal Wave use water gun and Cyndaquil use ember I guess." Golbats took 50 damage. "Golbats use razor wind," said the hunters at the same time. Tidal Wave and Cyndaquil took 60 damage each, Critical hit. "OK, just do the same thing," said Roy. Golbats took 60 damage, Critical hit. Golbats fainted. "Uh-oh," said the hunters. "We better run. Just in case you wanted to know our names, we're not telling," said the hunter. "Says here your Fred and George and your level one hunters," said Lyra looking at their trainer cards. "Where'd you get those!?" said Fred. "You dropped them during the battle," said Lyra. "Give me that right now," said George swiping the cards out of Lyra's hand. "See you soon kids." "Let me help you with that," said Roy. "Cyndaquil use flamethrower." Right then a fire came out of Cyndaquils mouth and hit the hunters. "We're blasting off again!" said the hunters as they flew away. "Hey Cyndaquil," said Roy. "You want to join my team." Cyndaquil saw a empty Pokeball sitting on the ground then he touched the button. "I'm glad you excepted my offer," said Roy excited. "I caught a Cyndaquil!" yelled Roy in happiness. "You technically didn't catch it but great for you any way," said RSE. "Sure I did, it went in the Pokeball," said Roy showing the Pokeball in the air. "Sure you did," said RSE sarcastically. "Now lets go to Santalune City." _"I think I'll call you Flame," _said Roy as he thought to himself, walking to Santalune City.

* * *

**Now wasn't that great,**

**I don't own Pokémon and the reference in this story,**

**Well see you in a while Mega Mawile.**


	3. A Really Buggy Battle

**Hello every one, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here and I back with Chapter 3. Time to fight Viola****. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

After getting through Santalune Forest and waiting awhile in Route Three for Lyra failing to catch an Azurill, our three heroes make it to Santalune City! "I wanted to catch Azurill so bad," cried Lyra as they walked through the city to the Pokémon Center. "For the last time, Lyra," said Roy irritated. "We didn't have time!" "Will you two stop fighting so we can get to the Pokémon Center faster," said RSE who had enough. "Now we'll go to the Pokémon Center and spend the night there. Tomorrow we'll go to the Gym and get our badges." _"Oh-ya, forgot about that,"_ Lyra thought in her head. _"Better tell them now or never."_ "Huh?" RSE said looking at Lyra's disgusted face. "Is there a problem, Lyra?" "Well you see I do-," Lyra started saying but was suddenly cut off by a roller skater. A few minutes later, RSE, Lyra, and Roy got up with Roy being furious. "Watch where you're going, you maniac," yelled Roy as loud as he could. "There are other people then yourself." "Roy, will you calm down?" said RSE whispering. "People are staring." Then Roy looked around and saw everybody's face strait at his. "Sorry for raising voice," said Roy still a bit irritated. "Good. Now that that's over," said Lyra standing up, "Let's go to the Pokémon Center." After checking in at the Pokémon Center, RSE, Roy, and Lyra went around Santalune City exploring. Roy, still in a bad mood raised his voice once or twice, but otherwise kept it kind of cool. Then next morning, when it was time to get ready for the gym battle, RSE, Lyra, and Roy made their way to the gym. "Lyra, is everything all right," asked RSE nervously. "You have that same look like yesterday right before-" "Right before that skater lady knocked us over," said Roy angrily. "Thanks for finishing the sentence for me, Roy," RSE said to the red haired boy sarcastically. "Are you talking about me," said the skater girl from the day before who was behind them the whole time. "Hey, it's you," said Roy in surprise. "Wait until I get my hands on you, you little piece of-" "What my dear friend is trying to say," said RSE getting between Roy and the girl, "Is that why did you skate right in to us yesterday?" "You were just in the way of my skating and it was too late," she said. "To make it up to you how about I give some skates?" "Fine by me," said RSE and Lyra. "But not by me," said Roy angry. "Why would I take something from you?" "Would you rather fight me for it," said the skater. "Sure," said Roy smirking. "Flame use flamethrower. Flame came out of it's Pokeball and had fire come out of it's mouth so fast the skater girl couldn't get her Pokémon out in time. "You win," she said then fell to the ground and the skates flew into Roy's arms. "You didn't have to do that, Roy," said Lyra upset. "I won fair and square. Nothing you can do about," said Roy. "I can do this smarty-pants," said Lyra pulling on Roy's ear in to the gym. "Ow. Stop that," said Roy in pain. "Not until you learn," said Lyra. "I've learned," said Roy still in pain. "Please let go." "Fine, Roy," said Lyra letting go of Roy's ear. "Did you have to pull so hard?" said Roy holding on to his ear. "Can you two stop fighting again?" said RSE. "We've made it to the gym." _"Now might be good time to mention what I was trying to say to him,"_ Lyra thought. "Hey, RSE." "Yes, Lyra," said RSE. "Well, you see I don't want to do a gym battle," said Lyra. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier," said RSE wondering. "I was interrupted twice by the skater girl," said Lyra tilting her head. Well, you don't have to," said RSE. "Thanks a lot RSE," said Lyra smiling. "**Hello trainers and welcome to the Santalune Gym**," said the statue in front of them. "**Who will be battling**?" "Us, RSE and Roy," said the two boys. "**Only one of you may fight at a time**," said the statue. "**Maybe the kid with the U shaped hair**?" "How's that fair?" said Roy. "**Every one will get a turn so you'll go second**," said the statue. "Yep, you'll go second," said RSE mocking Roy. "But I'll beat the gym leader faster," said Roy. "**You two can wait in the stands**," the statue said to Roy and Lyra motioning towards the stands than turned to RSE. "**The Gym Leader will be waiting for you**." "Good luck, RSE," said Lyra putting a thumbs up. "Ya, I guess it will be nice to watch you fail," said Roy smirking. "You deserve this," said Lyra pulling Roy's ear towards the stands. "Not again," said Roy crying. _"Well looks like I should get to the field,"_ thought RSE as walked that way. RSE walked towards the field and saw a girl snapping photo's everywhere. "Excuse, ma'am, but are you the Gym Leader?" RSE asked the girl. "Huh?", said the girl turning around and saw RSE. "Oh hello there. Are you the challenger, RSE?" "Yes I am," said RSE. "Are you Viola?" "Yep, your right," said the blonde hair girl. "You ready for a battle? I specialize in Bug Types so get ready." "**The battle between the Gym Leader Viola and the challenger RSE will begin**," said the statue. "**Battle start**!" "Go Surskit," said Viola throwing a Pokeball. "Go Blaizer," said RSE throwing his Pokeball. "Blaizer use peck." The foes Surskit took 50 damage. It's super effective. "Surskit use absorb," said Viola. Blaizer took 30 damage. It's not very effective. "Use peck again, Blaizer," said RSE. The foes Surskit took 50 damage. The foes Surskit fainted. "You're better than I thought, RSE. But I have an ace up my sleeve," said Viola with a large smile on her face. "What sleeve are you talking about," said RSE smirking. "You don't have a sleeve so you don't have an ace." "You'll pay for saying that!" said Viola raising her voice. "Go Vivillon. Use infestation!" Blaizer took 60 damage. Critical Hit. It's not very effective. "That did a lot of damage for a not very effective move!" said RSE in shock. "Ok, no more joking around. Blaizer use wing attack. The foes Vivillon took 70 damage. Critical Hit. It's super effective. "Keep using infestation," said Viola. Blazer took 80 damage. It's not very effective. Blaizer fainted. "No, Blaizer," said RSE crying. "Don't worry, after I win I'll take you strait to the Pokémon Center." "So, RSE, what's your next Pokémon?" said Viola satisfied with taking down one Pokémon. "Go Spiky," said RSE as he threw his Pokeball. "Let's get this over with. Vivillon use infestation. Spiky took 50 damage. It's super effective. "Hang in there Spiky!" RSE yelled at the little Pokémon. "I know you can do it! Now take all the strength you have and use vine whip." The foes Vivillon took 30 damage. Critical Hit. It's not very effective. "Great job Spiky," said RSE out of breath. "I'm very proud of you." Then suddenly, RSE collapsed.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and the cliff hanger. Will RSE be okay and will I be patient enough to write a new story? I want to. Find out next time on The Kalos Adventures. And I'll talk more about this new story in chapter 5 of My Little Falls.**

**See you in a while Mega Mawile **


	4. Old Friends and New Partners

**Hello everyone, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here and it's time to continue the story. This time RSE has a strange dream and catches a new Pokémon. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_"Where am I?" said RSE looking around the empty space as far as he could see. "Everything is empty." "RSE," said a voice. "Wake up." "Who's there?" said RSE getting up and reaching for his Pokémon. "Where are my Pokémon?" "You are dreaming," said the voice. "Wake up." "First tell me where I am and who you are!" said RSE looking around for someone. "Right now." "Fine," said the voice. "My name is-." The voice was suddenly cut off from RSE waking up._

* * *

"RSE!" said Lyra shaking the unconscious boy at the Pokémon Center. "Wake up!" "Let me try, Lyra," said Roy approaching towards her. "No way!" said Lyra. "You'll just slap him until he wakes up." "It would be worth a try," said Roy. "Might as well do it and see what happens." After thinking a bit, Lyra spoke. "Fine. You can do it," said Lyra stepping away. Roy stepped forward to RSE and brought his hand up. "Let's do this," said Roy swinging his had down towards RSE's face. But before his hand slapped RSE's face, it was caught. "What's the big idea, Roy?" said RSE sitting up a bit. "Ow. And why does my back hurt so much?" "Don't you remember your Gym Battle?" Roy said to RSE. "You collapsed and have been knocked out for two days." I got my Gym Badge when you were sleeping." "Oh-ya, RSE," said Lyra. "Here's your Gym Badge. Viola told me to give it to you after you collapsed." "Great," said RSE looking at he badge. "I know exactly where to put it." RSE reached down for his bag and placed it there. "You could have used your badge case you know," said Roy holding out his. "Don't have one," said RSE getting out of his bed. "Ok. Let's get going. Let's go to Route Four." "Fine by me," said Roy following. "I've been waiting for two days, might as well go now." "Wait a second," said Lyra following the two. "RSE still needs to rest." "I feel fine, Lyra," said RSE looking at the blue haired girl. "Now let's get going." So RSE, Roy and Lyra went to Route Four, the pathway between Santalune City and Lumiose City. "So, do you two want to know the real reason I wanted to come here," said RSE looking at Lyra and Roy. "Is the real reason wanting to catch a Ralts?" said Lyra. "How do you know everything everyone's going to say!?" asked Roy. "It's just some kind of ability I have," said Lyra. "But not everything or everybody. I've just known you two a long time" "About ten years to be exact," said RSE. "Remember that I used to live in Hoenn." "We didn't know that, RSE," said Roy sarcastically. "You only told us about 500 times." "Just wondering RSE," said Lyra while Roy was reciting how RSE said he was from moving between regions. "Can you tell us some stories from Hoenn?" "Well one time, I got-," RSE started saying but was cut off by a small noise. "What was that?" asked Lyra. "Aaaahhhwwwwooooooooo!" said the noise but louder. "Guys, run!" screamed Roy running passed them. "It's a pack of Mightyena!" "MIGHTYENA!?" yelled RSE who turned around and saw a pack of Mightyena and a certain one with an eye patch over it's right eye which made him turn to stone. "How is that possible!? Let's get out of here, Lyra and Roy!" RSE grabbed Lyra and Roy and ran so fast even Sonic the Hedgehog would be jealous. But the Mightyena still caught up with them. "It's impossible to out run them even with your speed, RSE," Lyra said. "There's no way out." All of a sudden, a Ralts came out to protect them. "Ralts!" said the little Pokémon. Ralts sent out a barrier which blocked the attacks from the Mightyena. "Hey, RSE! Are you going to attack or just stand there?" asked Roy. RSE suddenly looked up from the Ralts which he had his eyes on. RSE saw that Lyra and Roy had their Pokémon out and are attacking the Mightyena. "We're leaving the leader to you, RSE," said Lyra. "Attack it now." "I want to except that Pokémon means a lot to me and it hurt me," said RSE taking a step back. "But I don't want to hurt it." "What!?" said Roy and Lyra. "It might sound crazy except-," RSE tried to say but stopped when he saw Raltses barrier broke. RSE went towards Ralts but so did the Mightyena. RSE got to Ralts first and used an empty Pokeball to keep the Ralts safe. Then the Pokémon bit RSE arm. "Stay back Guran," said RSE looking at the Mightyena Leader. "I'm warning you." "RSE, you know this Pokémon!?" said Roy in shock. "How could I forget the first Pokémon I met and took care of?" said Roy smiling at him. "I'll explain everything at Lumiose City's Pokémon Center. Right now, I need to get my arm out of Guran." RSE stroked Guran's head until his arm was released. "Let's go," said RSE nodding to Lyra and Roy. So RSE, Roy and Lyra. _"I caught you. So, I'll treat you well... Cosmo" _RSE thought in his head.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Pretty surprising. Right?**

**See you in awhile Mega Mawile**


	5. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here and with chapter five. I don't own ****Pokémon.**

* * *

"So, RSE, can you tell us exactly about that one Mightyena?" said Lyra. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said RSE looking at Cosmo, his new Ralts, getting taken care of by Nurse Joy. "Can you tell us a little bit about that Pokémon," asked Lyra. "You seemed to know it because you called it Guran." "Lyra, it's no use," said Roy looking at RSE. "He won't budge." "RSE! Tell us right now all you know about that Pokémon or else!" said Lyra standing up. "I don't want to!" said RSE turning around crying. "I just don't want to. Call me when my Pokémon are done healing. I going to go on walk." Lyra started following and then RSE added "Alone." RSE walked out of the Pokémon Center leaving Roy and Lyra.

* * *

_"I wonder what I'll do in this city"_ thought RSE to himself. _"Maybe I'll see the Professor."_ RSE walked up to the Professor Sycamore's Lab and when he opened the door he collided with someone and fell to the ground. "Hey, Mister," said a voice. "Wake up please." "Is that Roy?" said RSE getting up from the ground. "No, Roy's at the Pokémon Center." "Hello there Sir," said the same voice. "Are you okay? You and Shauna both hit each other hard." "Who's Shauna?" asked RSE scratching his head. "I'm Shauna you dummy!" said a girl wearing a pink shirt with ribbons. "And what's the big idea running into me?" "I didn't run into you!" said RSE mad now. "I just opened the door to see the Professor and then you hit my head with yours." "Whoa-whoa Shauna and new dude," said the guy with a Vanillite T-shirt and orange pants. "There's no need to fight. Hey there my name's Tierno." "My name's RSE," said RSE shaking Tierno's hand. "Nice to meet you. But not nice to meet you!" RSE said turning to Shauna. "Well excuse me Mr. I Know Everything," said Shauna. "They're not going to be friends any time soon. Are they, Trevor?" asked Tierno. "Don't ask me, Tierno," said Trevor. "I wouldn't know the answer even if I tried to guess." "I need to go back to the Pokémon Center," said RSE turning and leaving. "My Pokémon and Friends are waiting." "Do you mind if we come?" asked Tierno. "I don't mind if you come. Just keep her a distance away," said RSE keeping his eye on Shauna. "Sure," said Trevor. "It's probably for the best. And didn't properly introduced myself. My name is Trevor." "Nice to meet you Trevor. I'm RSE." said RSE to the orange haired boy. "Now let's go to so Pokémon Center."

* * *

"What's taking RSE so long?" said Lyra waiting near the door. "Lyra," said Roy trying to tell her something. "I mean, he leaves and doesn't come back for an hour," said Lyra unhappy. "Lyra!" said Roy still trying to tell her something. "Will he just tell s about the Mightyena or do I need to annoy him until he says it," said Lyra angry. "LYRA! RSE'S COMING THIS WAY!" yelled Roy so she would hear. Luckily, they where the only people there. "Really? Why didn't you say so earlier?" asked Lyra. Roy faced palmed himself and RSE opened the door. "I'm back and I brought two new friends!" said RSE coming through the door. "But there are three people with you," Roy said. "This is Tierno and Trevor," RSE said showing Tierno and Trevor to Lyra and Roy then he turned to Shauna. "And that's annoying." "The name is Shauna, Mr. I Know Everything," said Shauna angrily. "They knocked into each other at Prof. Sycamore's lab," said Tierno while RSE and Shauna we're fighting. "And now they hate the other." "Well that's no excuse for RSE being so late!" said Lyra walking towards RSE and Shauna. "Why we're you gone so long, RSE!?" "I think she explains it all," RSE said pointing to Shauna. "So where are Spiky, Blaizer, and my newest Pokémon, Cosmo?" "We'll tell you," said Lyra smiling. "Once you tell us about the Mightyena." "I don't know what your talking about," said RSE. "Now I want my Pokémon." "RSE, can you please just tell us," said Lyra about to cry. "We're friends and friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other." RSE looked towards Roy who said "I don't care that much but you should say it any way, RSE." "I don't really want to say it because it reveals a part in my life back in Hoenn which I want to forget. But I'll tell you. Just get her out of here." RSE said while pointing to Shauna. "Fine," said Shauna walking out the door. "I didn't feel like listening any way." "We have to stay with Shauna, RSE," said Trevor. "So I guess we'll see each other soon." "See you later, RSE," said Tierno. "Been fun to meet you." "See you two soon," said RSE waving. "You haven't forgot, have you?" said Lyra standing behind RSE. "No. So it was back when I was a kid in Littleroot Town..."

* * *

**That took a while to write. Well I hope you liked this chapter and read the new My Little Falls chapter while you are at it.**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald out. **


	6. Leaving Lumiose

**Hello everyone and sorry for the last chapter taking awhile. I have decided to make 8/3/15-8/7/15 The Week of Guran. Every day I will upload a new chapter of The Kalos Adventures. And on 8/8/15, or Saturday, I will upload my new story of Cosmo and Tails. (Don't have a title yet so feel free to leave an idea in the review section). So sorry I missed Monday. I made the Fifth Chapter way before this so just enjoy two chapters today. I don't own Pokémon and if I did the main characters of this would definitely be in the show and/or games.**

* * *

"So that's how you met Guran, RSE," said Lyra looking a bit down from the story she just heard. "Yes and I never thought this would happen," said RSE looking like he was about to cry. There was a short pause before Lyra said "What do you think about it, Roy?" Lyra and RSE looked over too where Roy was standing and saw that he was asleep in a chair. "CAN'T YOU TAKE ONE THING SERIOUS FOR ONCE, ROY!" Lyra yelled which woke Roy up and make him fall on the ground. "Well _that_ was a rude awakening," said Roy irritated. "Well, RSE was telling a story and all you could do was nap!" said Lyra. "Now what's the excuse this time." "I was tired from you yelling," said Roy crossing his arms and turning his head. "Why you ungrateful little-,"Lyra said but was interrupted by RSE. "You can drop it, Lyra," said RSE. "Roy heard the story anyway." "Really? Because I saw him laying in the chair asleep," said Lyra tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "Roy has his ways," said RSE. "Now we need to get ready and get going to the next town. Now where are my Pokémon." "They're done healing," said Nurse Joy pushing a cart with RSE's Pokémon. "Especially the Ralts. You don't usually see them walking about Route 4. You were lucky you brought her here at the time you did." "Thank you Nurse Joy," said RSE. "We will be taking a leave now." "Have a safe trip and make sure to face the gym leader some day here." "We will. Good bye now," said Lyra.

* * *

On Route 5 Lyra was slowing RSE and Roy down with more trying and failing to catch a Pokémon. "Lyra, can you please stop so we can get going," said Roy getting irritated of waiting. "Just one more try. Please." "Sure," said RSE. "We can wait a bit longer, Roy." "Thank you RSE," said Lyra cheerfully. "But by any chance do you two have any Pokeballs?" Lyra got some Pokeballs from RSE and went into one more battle and a wild Skiddo appeared. Go Stick and use ember. The wild Skiddo took 50 damage. It's Super effective. The wild Skiddo used vinewhip. Stick took 20 damage. It's not very effective. Lyra used a Pokeball. The wild Skiddo escaped. The wild Skiddo used vinewhip. Stick took 20 damage. It's not very effective. Lyra used another Pokeball. Lyra caught Skiddo. "I think I'll call you Skids," said Lyra. "Good job on not failing like on Azurill," said Roy to Lyra. "I guess that's kind of nice," said Lyra. In a tree a few away from are hero's. "You ready Fred?" said a hunter "Any time George," said the other hunter "Let's roll."


	7. The Hunters are Back

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here and welcome to the third day of The Week of Guran! Last time Fred and George were about to attack our hero's. Let's get on with the story. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Let's go," George shouted as he and Fred jumped out of their tree and stole Lyra's new Skiddo. "Give back Skids you thieves," said Lyra chasing the two hunters. "Lyra, come back here," said Roy chasing after Lyra. "Why must you leave me behind!?" said RSE. "I have to clean up our mess!" RSE sat for a second and thought to himself _"They're not coming back, are they?" _ "Fine I'll start cleaning up." "Hello there sir," said a voice that sounded like a girl. "Need any help?" "No thank you," said RSE. "I'm used to cleaning up after my friend." "Well any way, my name is Korrina and these are my Lucario," said Korrina pointing to two Lucario. "Caar!" said one Lucario running around RSE. "This one seems to like me," said RSE petting Lucario. Korrina then saw RSE's badge case slipping out of his case. "Can I see this for a second, RSE?" said Korrina taking RSE's badge case. "So you beat Viola, huh?" "Yep, but after the battle I got knocked out for two days," said RSE looking down. "I had so much trouble on the first Gym. Imagine the Elite Four and don't get me started on the Champion." "Well you can only get better by practicing," said Korrina smiling. "Speaking of which, I challenge you to a battle. It will be a 1-1 Pokémon battle. If you win, you can keep my Lucario who likes you. If you lose, then nothing bad will happen." "Really!?" said RSE shocked. "Right after we save that stolen Pokémon," said Korrina. "I almost forgot about Skids!" RSE said panicking. "Then what are we waiting for?" said Korrina. "Let's go!" " Once RSE and Korrina got to the hunters they had all of Roy and Lyra's Pokémon together. "We got a pretty nice load today. Right Fred," said George to his brother. "You got that right George," said Fred back. "Hey you jerks," said RSE. "Give back Roy and Lyra's Pokémon." "How about we think that it's adorable that you think we are going to listen," said George. "How about you listen to a Gym Leader," said Korrina roller skating pass them and taking the bag of Pokémon. "Hey! Give that bag back," said Fred trying to take it from Korrina. "Go Lucario and use Power-up Punch," said Korrina throwing out Lucario. "We'll get our revenge," said Fred and George. "That should be good," said Korrina. "Now let's get your friends to the Pokémon Center and start our battle." "OK," said RSE. "Arrrrrooooooooooohhhhhh," howled a Mightyena with an eye patch. "Guran!" said RSE looking at the Pokémon. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday," said Korrina puzzled.

* * *

**Guran is back and next chapter will be real exciting.**

**See you in awhile, Mega Mawile.**


	8. RSE and Guran: The Past is Revealed

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here. I'm so sorry for missing this chapter yesterday. So today there will be two chapters. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Why must Guran bring so much Mightyena!?" RSE said shivering. "What's wrong?" said Korrina. "Scared of a little Mightyena?" "You got that right," said RSE. "Had a fear since I was kid." "Ooh!" said Korrina. "Please tell." RSE thought for a second and looked around and saw some Mightyena dragging Lyra and Roy. "Lyra! Roy!" yelled RSE going after the Mightyena. "Hey wait up, RSE," Korrina said running after RSE. "You haven't told me the story yet." "I'll tell you on the way," RSE said still running. "It all started back in my home Region. It all started back in Hoenn..."

* * *

_One day a young RSE, 5 years old, accidently walked into Route 101 and found an injured Poochyena lying on the ground. "Are you OK!?" the young RSE asked the injured Pokémon. "Poochy," said the Poochyena weakly. "I need to get you to the Professor's lab," said young RSE. Young RSE picked up (or dragged) the Poochyena to Prof. Birch's lab. "Prof. Birch," said young RSE. "Please help me." 3 years later... "Good bye, Mommy. I'm going out to play," said young RSE. "Good bye, dear," said RSE's mom. "Don't do anything dangerous." "OK," said young RSE shutting the door. "I wonder where Guran is today. Maybe in the usual spot." So young RSE walked out of Little Root town to Route 101. "Guran are you there?" said RSE. Then Guran, the same Poochyena came out of the tall grass followed by some Mightyena. "Are these your friends, Guran?" asked RSE looking at the Mightyena. "Poochy," said Guran. Then out of no where, Guran started to evolve. "Whoa," said RSE. "Your evolving! Your going to become a Mightyena!" Then the evolving stopped and a Mightyena stood right in front RSE. "Guran, it's so cool you evolved," said RSE. "But I can't tell you apart from the others. I know, wear this." RSE took a eye patch out of his pockets and put it around Guran. But once he did Guran started to go crazy and was barking like crazy. Then the other Mightyena went crazy and all of them started to attack RSE. "Ow, Guran and others, Ow," yelled RSE. "Please stop, Ow, hurting me, OWWWWW!..._

* * *

"Wow," said Korrina softly. "That must have hurt you, physically and emotionally." "It did. And now telling that story makes me realize the only way to get Lyra and Roy back," said RSE. "Korrina, you go distract the other Mightyena. I need to get that eye patch off and save my friend."

* * *

**That was sad. Will RSE be able to save Guran and will Lyra and Roy be all right.**

**See you in awhile, Mega Mawile.**


	9. Reunited at Last

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here and welcome to the last day of The Week of Guran! Last time RSE told Korrina about how he met Guran. Let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"RSE, Guran's a Dark Type," said Korrina. "Use my Lucario for help." "Thanks, Korrina," said RSE. "OK Guran, It's just you and me. Go Lucario! Use Power-up Punch!" Guran took 50 damage. It's Super effective. Guran used Crunch. Lucario took 20 damage. It's not very effective. "This battle might have been short, but I don't want Guran to faint," said RSE walking to Guran. "It's been some time, buddy. I hope this doesn't turnout the same way as last time so can I see your head for a second." "Mighty!" Guran screamed than crunched RSE's arm. "That's to be expected," said RSE. "Now let's get that eye patch off of you." RSE took the eye patch off of Guran's head. Suddenly the Mightyena stopped chasing Korrina and Guran got his teeth out of RSE's arm but felt ashamed. "No need to feel ashamed, Guran," said RSE petting Guran's head. "It wasn't your fault. Now if it's OK with you..." RSE rose from the ground and got an empty Pokeball. "I wasn't old enough to become a trainer back then but now since I am," said RSE. "Guran, do you want to join my team?" "Ena!" said Guran cheerfully. "Thank you," said RSE crying. "Go Pokeball." RSE caught a Mightyena. "I still wonder why," said RSE. "Did the eye patch cause all this?" "We can tell you why," said a voice in the air. "Just give us the Mightyena and we'll tell you without harm," said another voice. "Lucario, use Metal Claw!" said RSE. Lucario jumped up in the air and popped a hot air balloon. "OW," said the two voices. "I should have know," said RSE. "That you two would be behind it." "Well, you might have broken the eye patch," said George. "But the other Mightyena are under our control. ATTACK THE KID!" Then all the Mightyena that were chasing Korrina went after RSE who soon blacked out.

* * *

**Hoped everybody liked The Week of Guran. Next time on The Kalos Adventures: A Gym Battle. And don't forget to stick around tomorrow for Cosmo's Return. **

**See you in Awhile, Mega Mawile.**


End file.
